One Last Letter
by MelissaChao
Summary: Post R2. Lelouch is dead and all Rivalz can think about is how much he misses one of his greatest friends. One letter may change that. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Note: This is NOT a yaoi fic! If you were looking for yaoi, look elsewhere!**

Rivalz Cardemonte was depressed. Even though it's been about a month since Emperor Lelouch's assassination, he was still sad.

Of course, everyone else was happy and celebrated, but not him. He could never celebrate Emperor Lelouch's death. Sure he was a demon and he may have possibly sold his soul to the devil, but he was still Lelouch Lamperouge under all of that. The very same Lelouch who used to gamble with him.

Rivalz could easily say that he missed Lelouch. Except it wouldn't be wise to say that. People were still angry about the horrible things Lelouch had done as Emperor.

Honestly, some of the things Lelouch did weren't too bad. Rivalz never really liked the snobby nobility so it was pretty cool to see them become commoners like him. He also gave the Areas their freedom back. That was a good thing, right?

Rivalz secretly cursed Zero. Sure he was cool at first but after he reappeared only to kill Lelouch, Rivalz couldn't stand the guy. Of course everyone praises him now.

Rivalz began wondering if anybody else still cared for Lelouch. Empress Nunnally, of course. He couldn't get her screams out of his head. The pleading for Lelouch to open his eyes and the bawling when everyone began cheering made him even sadder. Maybe Kallen still liked Lelouch. Rivalz thought he heard her cry for Lelouch but he couldn't be sure. He'd have to bring it up with her.

Rivalz was afraid to visit the memorial for Lelouch. There was a hooded figure always there. Empress Nunnally denied the request for the police to get involved. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

But Rivalz wasn't afraid of the hooded man. It's what he could DO.

People reported that after trying to move him, they experience some kind of seizure. Rivalz didn't want to experience that! But, he really wanted to pay his respects to his very best friend. Hopefully the whole "Demon Emperor" thing was just an act. It'd be pretty funny if he MADE Zero kill him!

Too bad this wasn't the case.

Rivalz silently walked through the halls of Ashford Academy. Everyone made it a curse to speak of Lelouch in his school days here. Luckily, Kallen was possibly there to talk. He's tried to talk to her about Lelouch but she'd just walk away when Lelouch was mentioned. Today, he'd ask her the question.

"Do you miss Lelouch?"

Kallen blinked at the question. "Of course not, why would I?"

"Well, I thought I'd see if someone else did. Never mind, I'll just go," Rivalz replied quickly before he turned and began walking away. _'So she doesn't care about him…'_

"Wait, Rivalz! What did you mean by 'someone else'?" Kallen called out after him. Rivalz turned to face the ace of the Black Knights. He looked around for any eavesdroppers then turned to Kallen.

"I just thought I wouldn't be the only one who missed him." Kallen smiled sadly at the reply.

"I thought I was the only one besides Nunnally who missed him," she answered in a soft whisper.

"Not anymore," Rivalz said with a weak smile. Kallen managed a small laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya," Rivalz replied with a wave as Kallen continued walking. Kallen turned to wave once and turned back around.

Rivalz began to think about Lelouch's memorial again. He thought it would be nice to visit it. But only when nobody was there…except for that weird hooded guy. Maybe he'd be gone during his visit.

Hopefully…

xxxxxxxxxx

Rivalz put up the hood of his jacket as he made his journey to Lelouch's memorial. He finally made it and looked around. Yes! Only that hooded guy was here!

…Was that a good thing?

Never mind that. Rivalz slowly walked forward and opened his mouth. "Um…I was wondering if you'd let me…you know…pay my respects and stuff…I'm just a commoner, you see…and…I…I can't see his real grave…"

The hooded figure just nodded once. Rivalz shouted with glee on the inside. He walked over and kneeled next to the hooded figure. "Do you mind if I…talk…to him?" The figure shook his head.

Rivalz cleared his throat. "Uh…hey there, Lelouch. I don't know if you can hear me or not but…um…I wanted you to know that I miss you. I miss gambling together and being the Student Council and all that. You're probably up there with Shirley, now," he let out a weak laugh and noticed that the hooded figure was writing something down. Rivalz couldn't tell what it said but the guy had pretty pale hands…Kind of like…"Oh! Kallen also misses you. I'm sure Prez does, too, and maybe even Nina! Uh, tell Suzaku I said hi!

"I'm sure we'll eventually see each other again but I'll be all old when that happens and you'll still be your good-looking self, as usual. I can't really see you getting old, honestly. I just wish you had the chance to live your life and stuff like me. You're an Emperor and I'm just a commoner so you obviously deserve to live more than me. Haha…I…I guess I'll see you around. Maybe I'll visit again soon."

Rivalz stood up and dusted his knees off. He looked up and saw dark clouds. _'It's probably gonna rain soon…'_

The hooded figure stood handed him the paper and began walking away. Rivalz thought he heard a small "thank you" before the figure disappeared into the woods by the memorial. Rivalz hid the paper in his jacket and hurried home to try and beat the rain.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rivalz arrived at the dorms wet. He wasn't able to beat the rain. Just his luck!

He walked to his bed, grabbed the paper, and threw off his jacket. He opened the paper and began to read the elegant writing on it. Damn, that guy is good at writing! It reminded him of Lelouch's.

_My friend, Rivalz,_

_I'm sure you still want an explanation about what happened a few months ago. I'm sorry about ignoring you at the UFN Meeting. I needed to uphold my stature as an Emperor._

_But to your question of "Why?": I wasn't able to let my status of a prince get out. The Imperial Family is dangerous and I don't have the best history with them, seeing as how I was the "Commoner Prince" in their eyes. I just wasn't ready to be thrown back into my family's insanity at the time._

_I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you, but because I was afraid it would somehow get out by eavesdroppers or something of the sort. I'm very sorry about this and I hope I can make it up by letting you try and keep this secret of mine._

_The secret of me being alive._

_I hope I can trust you with this and I also hope we can meet again._

_Until next time,_

_L. Lamperouge_

_P.S. I also can't seem to imagine myself as being old. I don't think it will ever happen though, sadly._

_P.P.S. Maybe we can one day gamble again together. I still have a lot of old nobles to take money from._

**AN: And cliffhanger ending! :D**

**I hope you guys like it! I've had this idea for a while, now, and I thought I'd finally publish it! I dunno if I'm going to make it anything other than a one-shot so**


End file.
